


The Most Fluff Filled College AU I Could Make

by ArtistOnTheRun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, how to fuck tag, marco is your twin i guess, reader - Freeform, your bro is marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistOnTheRun/pseuds/ArtistOnTheRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend ask for a eren x reader fluff and i provided </p><p>maybe more chapters if people like the first one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fluff Filled College AU I Could Make

The Fluffiest College AU I Can Make Part 1

 

You’re warm. Just content with life and then you hear it, the sound that brings you out of your little happiness, your alarm clock. You slap your hands around in search of your phone to turn off the loud, repetitious buzzer you set for some reason to go off at 7 am on a Saturday. Once you finally remove your phone from the depth of your bed sheets and shut off the intruding noise, you remember why you set your alarm so early. Today is the day. The day of your date with the loud graphic design major named Eren Jaeger. You met him in one of your option classes you are just taking for the credits, Intro to Biology 101. On the first day of class you felt piercing teal green eyes (or a shiny gold depending on the light) on the back of your neck. After class the cocky son of a bitch came up to you and of course used one of those cheesy lines like “did it hurt when you fell from heaven” kinda things. You turned the asshat down at first of course but after hang out at a few parties together over a few months and getting to know him as more than just a vociferous, cocky butt, you finally said yes. Now you didn’t just say yes for the fun of it no, you said yes because he showed up to one of your morning classes in a full tux, a bouquet of 12 red roses, and the school’s barbershop quartet made up of his and your friends Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, and your fraternal twin brother Marco singing the only song they know _You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby_. Who wouldn’t say yes to that? You finally haul your ass out of bed with a great stretch and a giant yawn. Then you head over to your bathroom and strip off your booty shorts, underwear, and oversized shirt and hop into the steamy shower. After a good 20 minutes of belting the _Frozen_ soundtrack and cleaning your fine body (shaving your legs of course) you get out and dry off. Heading over to your closet with a towel on your head and one wrapped around your body, you start to choose the perfect date outfit. You go with high-waisted blue shorts, a black led zeppelin crop top, an oversized cardigan, knee-high socks, and black converse high tops. After struggling with your hair and makeup for about half an hour you throw some leftover pasta in the microwave for a quick reheating. Eating your “breakfast”, you hear the doorbell ring.

 

You: Shit! He’s early!

 

Springing from your seat on the couch you race to the door. After passing the mirror in the hallway you stop and check that everything looks good. Placing the best smile you can on your face you open the door. It then immediately disappears.

 

You: Why are you here?

 

Jean: Good morning to you to neighbor!

 

Pushing his way into your apartment, Jean continues.

 

Jean: I just wanted to see if you were done with that book I lent you. I need it for one of my psychology courses.

 

You: Oh yeah of course.

 

Retreating into your bedroom to search for the previously mentioned book, you can hear Jean still talking to you from the living room.

 

Jean: So why do you look so fancy this early on a Saturday. No offences but you usually look like you just had a fight with a bear.

 

Exiting your room with the book in hand

 

You: Ha Ha Kirschtien. Very funny! But for your information, I have a date.

 

Jean faking being taken aback: You? A date? My little girl is all grown up!

 

You: Oh go choke on a horse dick Kirschtien!

 

Jean: Nooooo thank you. The only dick I’d choke on is your brother’s!

 

The classic Jean Kirschtien smirk followed that statement of course.

 

You: Ugh…ew….gross….JEAN!

 

Punching him in the arm is the only obvious thing to do after that awful mental image. The doorbell rings. Jean looks at you with a giant evil grin and books it to the door.

 

You: JEAN NO!

 

Running after him and failing at making it to the door first, Jean answers the door. Standing behind the wooden entry is a 170 cm tall brunette dressed in dark skinny jeans, a loose fitting forest green tank top, a black beanie and silver skater shoes.

 

Eren: The fuck are you doing here horse face?

 

Yanking Jean back by his shirt collar before he can say anything dumb or embarrassing, you step into Eren’s view.

 

You: Sorry about that. Jean lives just next door and he was just coming for a book I borrowed from him.

 

You flash Jean one last angry look and he returns with an outstretched tongue and a risen middle finger. Then turning to Eren after grabbing your bag off the front entrance table you notice a flush on his cheek which makes one raise on yours as well.

 

You: ….what?

 

Eren: um….wow…you look…gre…you look amazing!

 

Your cheeks redden like a ripe tomato. After a long awkward pause you can hear Jean snicker in the background and that bring the two of you back to reality.

 

You: Shall we go?

 

Eren: Yeah sure. But what about shitdick back there?

 

You: Oh he’s fine. Jean! Lock up when you leave. And if I find anything missing or out of place, say good-bye to the tiny thing you call a dick.

 

That comment earns a giant snort from Eren.

 

Jean: YOUR BROTHER SEEMS TO LIKE IT!

 

With a simultaneous “ew” and a flipping of the bird to Jean, you close the door behind you and start the walk to Eren’s car. Walking down the hall and down the stairs you strike up the conversation with Eren.

 

You: So where are we going?

 

End Part 1

Part 2 coming soon

When I decided to not be a lazy shit and write it

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please let me know and I may continue it. If I do it could lead to smut idk.
> 
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr you can -> iamnotactuallyahorse.tumblr.com


End file.
